This invention relates to a storage device which is attached to a standard hospital bed side rail.
When a person has a medical problem which requires them to spend time in a hospital, they frequently bring personal items with them such as eye glasses, jewelry, dentures, photos, magazines, tissues, toiletries and the like. There are few convenient places to put such items in a hospital room environment. If a small table next to the bed is provided, it is often cluttered with hospital food trays or other hospital related items which may be moved by the attending nurse. Additionally, a person staying in a hospital may have items of value which they wish to have in close proximity to them such as a special piece of jewelry, an electronic organizer, or even such items as dentures. Although most hospitals have centrally located safes, there is no place for a hospital patient to lock up personal belongings and to also have them in close proximity to their hospital bed. Additionally, a patient may be moved from one room to another in which case their personal belongings are liable to get misplaced during the move.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage organizer which is removably attached to the side rail of a hospital bed which is capable of holding a variety of personal items as described above.